Sacrifices
by BestWishes
Summary: A long time ago, In Namimori. The Namimori in Japans is a small country that is very peaceful. But the peaceful village never lasted until The Vindice appears. The Vindice reigned the small village. Every single day, the people suffer because of them. Some people rebel but failed. The Vindice decided to pay the price because of that. Full summary inside. Please review Guys :D. Thx!
1. Chapter 1

**BestWishes: Nuuuuuuuh! TAT. There's no internet TAT. Stupid slow internet! Stupid fire near my house! I'm watching Miss Universe 2012. There's a black out and the T.V finally say who is the first place is, curiously watching near my T.V, and poof! Black out! Seconds later….The crown goes to U.S.A! -_-U. My country is Philippines though xD. No worries, there will be a next time +_+.**

**Tsuna: 6 years old**

**Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei: 7 years old**

**Lambo: 4 years old**

**Chrome: 5 years old**

**Hibari, Mukuro: 8 years old **

**Summary: **A long time ago, In Namimori. The Namimori in Japans is a small country that is very peaceful. But the peaceful village never lasted until The Vindice appears. The Vindice reigned the small village. Every single day, the people suffer because of them. Some people rebel but failed. The Vindice decided to pay the price because of that. The prices were to take 8 children. It takes once a year. Can the peaceful village regain peace once again?

**Warning: Bad grammars and Wrong spelling. English is not my native subject, so I tried to practice 3. **

A long time ago, In Namimori. The Namimori in Japans is a small country that is very peaceful. But the peaceful village never lasted until The Vindice appears. The Vindice reigned the small village. Every single day, the people suffer because of them. Some people rebel but failed. The Vindice decides to pay the price because of that. The prices were to take 8 children. Each single day, they will take the children one by one. It was called "The Eight Chosen Sacrifice".

It looks like a festival, celebrating their last day to spend time with their parents. Everyone dreaded the day of the sacrifices. They didn't know what they do about the children. The Vindice takes some random eight children like it was destiny. Everyone was scared to rebel the Vindice again.

Unluckily, it is the first day of sacrifice.

In the forest, there are eight children forming a circle, sitting on the soft grass. The eight children were childhood friends. The forest is the safest and the most peaceful place they have to hide because this is their base or a playground.

"Ne, Tsu-kun. Why did we form a circle?" asks the spiky, black hair with brown eyes. His name is Yamamoto Takeshi. He is loyal, friendly, kind, happy-go-lucky, easy-going, and protective towards his friends and a quick learner. His weapon is a wooden sword. When he gets serious, you will be sorry. He carries the wooden sword because of his friend's safety. He already memorized his clan sword technique from his father for a single glance. He was a genius when it comes holding a sword. He can't get a real sword yet because he was just a child and very young too.

"Baka! Don't question Tsuna-sama!" fumes the silver-hair with emerald green eyes. His name is Gokudera Hayato. He is a loyal, over-protecting (Tsuna), has a quick temper and smart friend. His weapon is dynamite. He always hides it inside his clothes. We don't know how he does that. We know kid these ages were not allowed to carry some dangerous weapon, accept Gokudera. Do you know why? It's pretty simple, because he was so smart and a genius for keeping a secret. Of course he tells his childhood friends about his weapon because he trusted them like they do.

"Ma, Ma, I was just asking." Yamamoto says with a grin, using his hands as I-surrender-signs.

"Ururai! (Shut up!)"

"Hayato-kun! Takeshi-kun! Please don't fight." begs the brown, spiky hair child with brown eyes. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is a timid, kind-hearted, very clumsy, loyal, caring, protective, weak child. His childhood friends love him like a family. Everyone does. They feel like they're already a family in their own small group. For some reason, some of them call him weird nicknames. You will found out soon enough.

"Yare, yare. I wanna sleep now." said the black, curly hair with emerald eyes. His name is Lambo Bovino. He is a lazy, easily scared, kind, smart, loyal, annoying little kid. His weapon is a strange bazooka that he has found in his home's storage room and some grenade that are hiding somewhere place like Gokudera do.

"Hn. You are all noisy, Kamikorosu." threated the black hair with sharp, black eyes. His name is Hibari Kyoya. The truth is….he hates crowds, but he was in the circle because they are all special. He is a strong fighter, aloof, loyal, smart, cool, protective (His own special way), kind (His own special way), and the group depends on him when they got in real trouble. His weapon is a tonfa with chains hiding somewhere. All the children fear him, except his group.

"Kufufufufu, Kyo-chan. Let's play." Said the indigo, pineapple hair style with a pair of mismatched eyes; one is red with a kanji of six and the other one is blue. His name is Rokudo Mukuro. His weapon is a trident. He is a mysterious, kind (His own special way), strong fighter, smart, caring (Only his childhood friend….In his own special way), loyal friend.

"Pineapple, don't you dare call me 'that'." said Hibari, venomly.

"Um..You can sleep on my lap, Lambo-chan." offers the purple, pineapple hair style girl. One of her eyes was covered by an eye patch and the other was purple. Her name is Dokuro Chrome. Her weapon is a trident like Mukuro has. She is a kind, loyal, timid, caring, brave child.

"Kufufufu, you don't need to do that, Nagi-chan. If he lays one of your laps, I'll just stick my trident into his head."

"Mukuro-sama!" She glares at Mukuro.

"No thank you, chrome-chan. I'll just lie on the grass" Lambo said immediately and lies on the soft, green grass.

"KYOKUGEEEEN! WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN!?" shouts the energetic, white hair with silver eyes. His name is Sasagawa Ryohei. His favorite word is "Kyokugen/Extreme" His weapon is a fist covered by a bandage. He is an energetic, kind, not smart, strong, helpful, caring, and protective.

"SHHHHHHHH!" everyone shushed him, and then someone hits him on his head, hard, and it was a tonfa.

"That's kind of rude hitting someone else's head, Kyoya!" says Ryohei with a frown.

"Um…..Minna (Everyone)." said Tsuna. Everyone looks at him.

"You see…Etto…My intuition tells me that something will get wrong, all of us." said Tsuna, timidly. Everyone looked at him seriously. Tsuna's hyper intuition never gets them wrong. The eight children meet them with their parent's connection. Luckily, their parents already know each other, so they become friends like their parents did.

"Speak." orders Hibari. Tsuna's eyes shadows by his bangs.

"W-we are….next" and then tears suddenly drop down on his cheeks. Everyone was silence.

"Ma, Ma, Tsu-kun! Don't be sad, at least we're together!" says Yamamoto, cheerfully.

"Sword-freak is right, Tsuna-sama! We're always be together until death!" said Gokudera, proudly.

"SAWADA! Onii-chan will protect you! I don't know what's happening, but I will protect you!" says Ryohei, a little bit loudly.

"Bossu, everyone is right. Don't be discourage, we will be by your side until the end." says Chrome, determined to protect her friends.

"Kufufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not by himself. Don't worry, I'll scare them away with my pranks." Comforts Mukuro.

"Hn. Herbivores." says Hibari. (It means yes to him to agree them)

"Yare, yare. Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. I'll be by your side, hiding behind your back that is." says lambo, boldly. Everyone, except Tsuna, looked at him with two expressions; Angry and seriousness. At that, Lambo sweat dropped. And then someone laughed. Everyone look and saw tsuna's laughing. His eyes were close, but his tears were streaming down. They know its tears of joy.

"Thank you guys. You make me so happy! I'll protect you all, that's what I promised." said Tsuna. When he opened his eyes, there's a tint of orange mixed with brown in his eyes. They were beautiful. Everyone was mesmerized. And then, they smiled one in their own way.

_~Owari~_

**BestWishes: No internet yet! It's 2:55 A.m! Sleepy and tired~ Oyasumi. **

**12/24/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bestwishes: Yey! Someone review! I'm so happy. I guess I'll write continuously. I like reviews because I will know what you think about this story 3. **

**Thanks who review! :D. Since it's so boring today, I'll update it :D.**

**Please, someone, review! I don't know if it's ugly or what! Don't know if I improved xD. **

**If there's more review, fast update! I don't have any school until january 7 xD. Sometimes I'm out with my family, going outside xD. While I'm here, Review as you can and I will update immediately :D.  
**

**Warning: Wrong spelling and Bad Grammar. KHR is not mine.**

_Chapter one: The first sacrifice._

Suddenly, Tsuna's hyper intuition acting up behind him and he turned. When he turned, he saw a tall man with a baby on top of his shoulder, sitting casually like he was always there.

The tall man has bandage on his face, except his eyes. He has black top hat and black cloak. The baby on his shoulder has the same outfit as the tall strange man, except his eyes were covered by a bandage and has a clear pacifier hanging on his neck. The children noticed the two strangers that appeared out of nowhere! They just stand still and never move an inch.

"W-who the hell are you!?" shouts Gokudera, bravely to speak first. They were shaking with fear because they feel very uncomfortable for unknown reason. Yamamoto was looking at the two strangers seriously. He already knows he will lose the battle when he took a single glance at them. Call them instinct as they say.

"Perfect…The eight of you shall be the chosen sacrifices." declares the strange mysterious man. He ignored Gokudera's cries. Chrome and Lambo were hugging each other to comfort each other, but only Lambo hugs chrome tightly. Meanwhile at Mukuro, Mukuro death glares at Lambo while Lambo ignores him because He was so scared about the two strangers than him. Ryohei decides to keep quiet and listen their conversation with confuse look on his face.

"Who are you?" asks Tsuna, calmly. Inside his mind, he was scared. He didn't know where the confidence comes from.

"We are the Vindice." answers the strange mysterious guy.

"Kufufufufu, Oya, Oya, we were playing peacefully and you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and announce us to be the next sacrifice? Why do you like to take 8 children every year? You like our town that much, aren't you?" said Mukuro in sarcasm. He didn't want to show his fear. He didn't want to show them that he was afraid, and so was Hibari.

"I'll bite you to death for destroying our peace." says Hibari and brings out his pair of tonfas. He was in a fighting stance.

"Kyo-nii, you should stop it. We can play after this." says Tsuna, seriously.

"Hn. I don't listen to other orders." says Hibari. Tsuna turned at him and looked at Hibari eye to eye.

"Please, Kyo-nii. You will regret it." begs Tsuna to stop him. Tsuna used his puppy eyes that everyone finds it cute and effective. His eyes were mixed with brown and orange.

"Hn." said hibari and hides his pair of tonfas.

"Interesting…" someone said in unfamiliar voice. Everyone looked where the source of sound comes from.

"You are all interesting. I hope this is the last sacrifice we will announce. Yes, they are perfect." said the arcobaleno, loudly. All the children shivered their spine hearing that.

"Jager, Announce the Namimori town about this and we will take-"orders the arcobaleno and took a single glance all of the children one by one. Some of the children shivers by that action. And then he finally sees his first victim and said, "The youngest one." Everyone was surprised that…Lambo, the youngest child, to be the first sacrifice.

"Yes, Bermuda-sama"

Lambo tears suddenly drop down and hugged Chrome very tightly. Chrome soothes Lambo by patting Lambo's black, curly hair

Tsuna looked at the Bermuda angrily and said, "Why!? Why did you punish us so much!? We didn't do anything wrong at all!"

Bermuda just chuckled and said, "There is, child. No one opposes us and no one will disobey us. We are the law. The law should be followed. I know the children are the villager's hope someday so I took them. When someone disobeys, the entire town must be punished. This is simple as that, young one. You are all interesting bunch. You are the perfect last sacrificial material for us, especially you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was silence, and his eyes were shadowed by his bangs. His knuckles turned white for gripping. He looked at the arcobaleno and the man also with determination in his eyes.

"We will over-throw you, and we will bring back our freedom! As you have said earlier, children are their hopes for our village so we will be that shining hope. We will disobey everything you have said." says Tsuna, determinedly. His childhood friends looked at Tsuna's back. Yes, they will bring back hope to their village just like what Tsuna said. They never give up. That's why they followed Tsuna's orders, sometimes for Hibari of course. Lambo finally has faith in Tsuna. He will never disappoint him and he will protect him.

The arcobaleno laughed at what he said and told him, "You're all so interesting. Sadly, I want to chat more but I have to go. I have to prepare the festival in our village. Our meeting time is near here and it's the park. Jager, let's go."

"Hai, Bermuda-sama" And then there's a black hole beside them. Bermuda looked at them one last time and said, "We will meet again" And then Jager walked towards the black hole and they disappeared together with the black hole.

Everyone feels comfortable now when they left.

"EXTREME! THAT'S SO EXTREMELY SCARY!" shouts Ryohei.

"Hahahah, finally, its over" says Yamamoto with a grin. Gokudera glares at Yamamoto angrily and said, "Sword-Freak! It's not over yet! Ahoishi (Stupid cow) is the first to be sacrifice! He will be a roasted cow if we don't think a single plan!"

Everyone looked at Lambo. Lambo was still shaking with fear, taking a deep breath and exhales it. He feels relax and looked at them with uninteresting look.

"Yare, Yare. I know I'm going to be the first victim. I trust Tsuna-nii, and I don't think they will cook, me, as Lambo-sama, alive." said Lambo, confidentially.

"Kufufufu, I bet they will hurt us alive, that is. If you don't stop hugging Nagi-chan right now, I'll hunt you down with my trident." says Mukuro, threating Lambo while using his death glare. Lambo gulped and let her go immediately, and chrome just sighs at Mukuro's antic. She looked on the ground like she caught interest on it. She knows she feels scared back there. Where's her confidence back then?

"Next time…I won't disappoint Bossu." She said with determination in her eyes. Fortunately or unfortunately, they never heard Chrome's words.

"Ma, Ma. I hope they didn't hurt us," said Yamamoto with a grin, and then he got serious and said," If they do hurt one of you, I won't forgive them!"

"Kufufufu, I know what the skylark will say next. 'Kamikorosu'" said Mukuro, imitating Hibari's voice perfectly.

"EXTREME! He just copy Hibari's voice perfectly!" shouts Ryohei, loudly and amazed at the same time. Hibari looks annoyed. He was readying to grab his tonfas until Tsuna spoke up first.

"Guys…I have a plan, but it is risky" says Tsuna, seriously. Everyone looked at him seriously.

"So…You have a plan, Tsuna-nii? " asks Lambo. Tsuna looked at Lambo with a comforting smile.

"Yes…I don't know what my intuition say but I know this." said Tsuna and looked above the clear blue sky. He raises his left arm and grips his knuckle and it turns white. At first, he feels cold by gripping too hard, but when he raises it to the sun, he feels warm.

"They are many skies that might help us. I know the beginning will bring us pain, sorrow, and helplessness. Don't worry. We will overcome them, someday, but surely, because I can feel it. There's a powerful sun that might guide us. I don't know who it is. There's still hope." says Tsuna in his speech.

"Tsuna-nii…."

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, interesting…"

"Bossu…."

"Tsu-kun…"

"Tsuna-sama…."

"Hn. Omnivore."

"SAWADA-SAN!"

Every word what Tsuna said, they believed it immediately. Tsuna looked at them and smiled warmly. he was so grateful meeting them.

They never felt like they were children in the first place because they feel much matured when they are together. Tsuna begins to form a word.

"Our plan is to…."

**At Namimori Park**

Everyone were gathered with parents and children by their side. They don't have to hide their children because the Vindice will know immediately where they were hiding. If they don't follow their laws, they will be punished. The punishment is…death. The Vindice also memorize all the children's name.

The eight children were already in place with their respective parents by their side. Their parent soothes their children to calm down, but the eight of them were already calm, except the other children.

The Vindice are present. There's not a single sound they hear because they were scared. Bermuda, the leader of the Vindice, begins to form a speech.

"I am Bermuda, the leader of the Vindice. It's been such a long time since I come here. What a peaceful village it is, until I reigned it." Everyone shows their anger at him like it was his fault, but really, it's his fault in the first place. But Bermuda paid it no mind.

"A long time ago, someone rebel against us, but we easily defeated them. That's why I formed a law. Every year, I took your precious children as a sacrifice for disobeying and disrespected us. Some decides to leave the Namimori, and I won't allow it because that's the first rule in the law. As today, I already picked someone as a first sacrifice. I give you five minutes, Lambo Bovino." Everyone looked at Lambo, surprised that he was called. Lambo was famous for being annoying little kid. Lambo's group of friends decided to have a group hug. Hibari has no choice but to join them because Tsuna uses his famous puppy eyes.

They bid good bye at him until the times up. Everyone weeps because they will miss the annoying child. When Lambo begins to walked towards to the Vindice, he hears Tsuna's voice saying "Good luck" to him. Lambo nods hearing that comforting word. He didn't know what the Vindice plans for him, but he will overcome them because that's what Tsuna-nii says so.

When he was finally near the Vindice, Jager puts one of his hands on Lambo's shoulder. Lambo shivered at that. The black hole suddenly appears. Lambo looked at his group of friends and his parent one last time and he smiled at them like saying it's okay to comfort them. Everybody cried seeing Lambo go. Lambo saw all his childhood friends crying too, except Hibari because he turned his back, but Lambo knows he is crying too. When they come inside the black hole, they disappeared and also the black hole.

"Lambo, wait for us." Whispers Tsuna.

At that, they bid good bye one of their childhood friends. But they will know they will meet again.

_**~owari~**_

**BestWishes: Augh…..So long~ I don't typed that long! I'm exhausted. I don't know if I'm going to on tomorrow. And some other day too, so this is advance chapter. Please don't forget to review, thank you.**

**I was thinking…..Do you want checker face in here? I don't know the vindice is out of character in here. I was just thinking Varia will be here. You will never know~ 3. **

**If there's more reviews, fast update! I'm bored anyway because there's no school :p :D.**

**Review~ Review~ Review~ Review~ Review~ Review~ Review~ Review~ Review**

**12/26/12 **


End file.
